Ken Ichijouji
As a young child, Ken was always stuck in his brother's shadow. Every time he tried to get close, Osamu would only push him away, including the time he witnessed the battle between Parrotmon and Greymon. Though the exact memories of the incident are fuzzy due to the Dark Ocean's influence, Ken knows he caused Osamu's death by shoing him into the street. The guilt from that combined with the Dark Spore imbedded in him caused him to become the Digimon Emperor. He was rescued by Davis' freindship and decided to try and give back to the community he felt he has wronged by opening an after-school tutoring program in 2006. For a while, everything seemed to be going well, until he realized that some of the children were advancing far too quickly. He discovered they were still being affected by the supposedly-defunct Dark Spores and he knew he had to do something to stop their power. Along with Matt and Kari, he traveled back to the Dark Ocean to try and seal off its influence forever. Upon returning, he decides to protect others by pursuing a career as a police officer. His original partner, Armand, kept teasing him about constant domestic disturbance calls to Matt's apartment and Ken playfully kept warning him that he was going to shoot him if he didn't stop. During a routine cleaning, Ken's firearm went off accidentally, ricocheting off the floor and hitting Armand in the leg. After investigation, Ken's new partner was introduced as Natalie Acevedo, a British woman who is very kind, but incredably stern about police regulations. Ken has three children so far: Michiru, his oldest daughter, Osamu, his middle son, and Tatsuya, his youngest. In 2025, Ken was called out to a suicide attempt at the Ishida residence, where Sora demanded he arrest Matt for molesting their daughter, Hanako. Despite being Matt's friend, Ken did his job and placed Matt under arrest, though he was quick to inform Joe about Matt's bail. He allowed Matt to leave the country to attend his mother's funeral in France, despite being under arrest, and kept an eye on the man. Though he is quickly regretting his friendship as all he ever seems to do is break up Matt and Sora yelling at each other. Timeline 1992: Ken is born 1996: Digimon Adventure Pilot takes place; Ken witnesses Parrotmon and Greymon fight; move to Tamachii Digimon Advenutre 2000: Our War Game; Digivice appears; Ken and Ryo defeat Milleniummon; Osamu hits Ken for taking the Digivice; Ken shoves Osamu into the street where he is hit and dies; after Osamu's funeral enters the Dark Ocean and gets the Dark Digivice; memories of Osamu become fuzzy; Dagomon gives him the idea for the Towers and Rings 2001: establishes a base and becomes Digimon Emperor Digimon Adventure 02 2002: stops being a genius 2003: 02 ends; Diaboromon Strikes Back! 2004: Digital World is closed permanently 2005: moves to Odaiba; begins an after school tutoring program to give back to the community 2006: returns to the Dark Ocean with Kari and Matt; pursues a police career 2010: begins dating Yolie 2011: Yolie gives birth to Michiru 2016: Marries Yolie; enters police acadeny 2017: Osamu is born; Ken reaches detective 2022: Ken partners with Natalie Acevedo 2023: Yolie gives birth to Tatsuya 2025: Walking in the Dark; Ken arrests Matt on allegations of child abuse and molestation; he allows Matt to live with Joe and Aiko, writing that he's living with Malcolm Ishida instead Category:Digidestined Category:Human